You and Me!
by foreverknights28
Summary: "That's because I know you better than he does, and I know that this really isn't you," Vivek said. "then what I'm like, Vivek." tasha asked. * A Series of OS on our sweetest and cutest couple VIVESHA!
1. Chapter 1

Another OS on Vivesha. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**The Real You**

She couldn't help but feel that maybe she had made the wrong decision. She was literally cursing herself for this; after all it was not a good idea to arrange the date with a person whom she has not known, it was definitely a bad idea.

The fact was that her aunt has arranged this date, Tasha was going to refuse it rite back then but couldn't becoz of her aunt.

And now here she was. Her eyes were as glazed and she was actually having tough time to keep them from rolling back into her head far enough to displace what was left of her brain.

Her date, meanwhile, was finishing up his lecture..ahm story. His story. His very long story. …

"..and that's why I love aeronautical engineering," he concluded with a big smile.

For a very long moment, Tasha couldn't believe it. He was done? It was over? He wasn't going to talk anymore for a second or three? Really ? She wanted to sing. Instead she managed to pull up something that she hoped looked enough like a smile to be convincing, and said,

"Wow. That's so nice .."

He seemed perfectly content with that response.

"But my real passion is swimming…" And with that, he once again started explaining how he started swimming at the mere age of 4 and won state level competitions and Blah and blah.

Tasha suddenly wished she were somewhere else, anywhere on the whole planet but definitely not here, anywhere was preferable rather than this. Maybe once the food arrived, she could get a word in edgewise, though she wasn't holding out much hope.

As if by some answer to her unvoiced prayers, a digital song began playing, interrupting the flow of words coming out of the man across the table from her, just as Tasha was starting to become convinced that the man was a master of circular breathing. He stopped, looked at his phone, and dipped his head in sheepish embarrassment.

"I, err, need to take this." He rose from the table, throwing her an admittedly charming smile. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

As he left, Tasha found herself surrounded by an odd sound. Namely, silence. Was a beautiful noise it was, silence? Well, silence tempered by the conversation of the other diners around her.

She sighed. How was she going to make it to the end of this date with her sanity (and her eardrums) intact? That dinner fork was starting to look mighty tempting…

A second computerized tune made her jump. This time it was her own cell phone ringing in her purse. She quickly fished it out, silently wishing that whoever was calling her had waited a few more minutes until her long-winded date came back, so she would have an excuse to leave the table for a while.

Without even bothering to look at the caller ID, she flipped the phone open and put it to her ear. She was just that desperate for some sort of actual stimulation.

"Hello?"

"Having fun, I guess?"

just when she thought her night couldn't get much worse, he had to call in that aggravatingly smug voice of his.

"Vivek!" she dropped her voice down to an angry whisper. "What are you doing?"

"Just wanted to check on you."

"It's not appreciated, thank you very much. I'm having a fine time," she said haughtily. Or at least as haughtily as one can speak when one is merrily lying through one's teeth.

"Oh yeah, Tasha I'm sure you're having a great time," Vivek said from the other end of the line. "I know how interested you really are in aeronautical engineering."

"It's a perfectly respectable field—" when Tasha stopped in mid-sentence as her brain caught up with his words.

"Wait. Wait just one minute. How do you know he said that?"

There was silence on the other end of the line, but she could practically hear him grinning.

"You bas—you're spying on me?" she said incredulously.

"I wouldn't call it spying," Vivek said airily. "I would call it observing out of concern for a dear friend. I Don't want you to wind up with some weirdo somewhere or something. Then where would I be?" A dramatic sigh. "I'd be miserable without someone to argue with!"

"I can't believe you!" Tasha said. One elbow came down on the table, and her forehead dropped forward to rest in her palm.

"You are unbelievable, vivek. Now for real, what are you doing?"

"Just what I said," he replied. "Keeping an eye on you."

"Why do you think I need to have an eye kept on me?"

She was expecting a joke or a witty comment. What she got was a moment of silence. And then his answer.

"I just want to know that you're okay."

That stopped her breath.

"Vivek…"

"Are you having fun? Just answer that question, yes or no."

"…not really," she admitted. Somehow, the confession wasn't as hard as she thought it would be.

"That's because I know you better than he does, and I know that this really isn't you," Vivek said. "You're not the kind of girl who likes fancy restaurants and boring conversation and stuff like that."

Tasha could count the number of times she had known him to be this serious on two hands, taking into account all the time she had known him.

"What kind of person am I, then? What do I like?" she asked curiously.

A faint hint of smile in his next words.

"You like walking in the rain, and then curling up with a cup of hot cocoa and a good book or novel to read or sometimes to just watch the drizzling rain from your window. You like to dress up, but you're at your happiest in a pair of jeans and a tshirt. And you don't care about aerodynamic engineering. Or swimming."

"…and how do you know all this?"

"Because I know you. Whether you want me to or not. Now would you like a rescue, or am I going to have to sit over here in the corner by myself all night, watching your eyes get more and more glazed?"

With that clue given, Tasha glanced around, searching the corner tables until she spotted Vivek. She was a bit chagrined to realize that he wasn't even in disguise, yet she still hadn't noticed him. He was there as himself, his cell phone pressed to his ear. And he was smiling at her.

As she looked at him, Vivek added one more thing.

"I think it's starting to rain."

Tasha turned towards the window and found it was raining she turned once again back to him and flashed her smile,

"Damn you straight to hell.."

" &amp; Damn you for smiling like that…"

Tasha dropped her phone back into her purse and got up, meanwhile Vivek also joined her

"Shall we?" Vivek asked.

"I don't know why I'm doing this," Tasha said. "If my aunt comes to know this, God knows how she is going to react..."

"Well..we can think about it later on..rite now we should leave, before he turns up and once again get started with his autobiography.." Vivek said while pointing at the man who was on date with Tasha.

"ahmm" Tasha nodded. "let's move.."

Vivek reached down to take her hand. They did fit comfortably together. She found that there were some things that it was just impossible to be sure about when it comes to Vivek. It was just

"I think it's going to rain harder.." Tasha pointed out

"Yes, but if you aren't out in the rain at the right time," Vivek said impishly as he pulled her away from the restaurant,

"then you won't get a kiss in the rain from someone who loves you."

"A kiss? from Someone who loves me? Vivek, who's going to—"

Before she could question him, she got the pleasant non-verbal answer rite on her lips.

* * *

AN

Hope you like it!

Share your views about it :)

TC


	2. Chapter 2

Another OS on Vivesha

* * *

In the bitterness of the icy cold, Tasha felt completely and utterly stuck. And she had no idea what to do; what to think, how to operate. All she knew was that she was in big trouble, if she didn't do something fast.

How did she manage to get herself into these things?

She tried not to panic. Working in CID for that long, she was used to the feeling of being in most kinds of danger you could think of; and she would always make it through together. But this time, however, it was something different and she didn't like that one little bit.

Saving others? Not a problem. Tasha was one with quite an altruistic nature, so she had no problems putting herself on the line for her loved ones. Saving her, however?

She had some doubts.

Already she could feel the panic rising to her throat as she tried to make out her surroundings, but she continuously tried to swallow it down and keep it there. She felt frozen, yet she could still move; hot, yet at the same time cold. Similar to the type of feeling she typically got when she was small and sick, from something like a minor cold, or any deviation thereof.

She flailed her arms, and, they responded as they should have, swaying up and down…only slowly, as if she were submerged in water. It wasn't normal! Not to mention, the length of said arms were much shorter than usual. And her legs…and her fingers. She was…a child? But how? Her hair was shorter too; she could not see it flowing behind her like normal.

She could breathe though…at least, for a little while, she could. She could even hear herself do so.

Her breaths continued to get shorter and shorter however, until finally, no oxygen could get in at all. But why? Was she trapped? In a box? Had there been no more oxygen? Or perhaps she was snared deep, beneath the surface of a semi-frozen lake; one which she stepped on ignorantly, despite the warnings of thin ice. Had she fallen through? Maybe she needed help.

But no one would hear her.

She felt herself choke, coughing, her lungs gripping at any oxygen they could get. No words came out.

Why can't I breathe?

Her mind went into a spiral, begging for the answer. It spun, making her feel an overwhelming dizziness, which coupled itself with a crippling headache, induced no doubt by her less-than-desirable predicament. Suddenly, her coughing, which had previously been silent, began to emit sound. It grew exponentially louder; her vision began to fade, and the darkness morphed itself into something more comprehensible.

Her limbs were full-length again; she was eighteen as she should've been. Finally, there was scenery she recognized; blankets, pillows and stuffed animals, the window, the moon shining through it…it was his house.

A dream? she asked herself.

It was still dark, but Tasha was finally beginning to realize what was happening. She looked at vivek beside her in awe, and she wanted to laugh—but she couldn't. Coughing, she could only manage a smile. No wonder she had felt so trapped.

"vivek," she breathed to wake him up.

A slight moan.

"Vivek."

A bit of movement this time. "Mmm…"

"Vivek!" Tasha repeated coarsely in a cough—a little more sternly this time.

"What?" came the annoyed grumpy voice from the awoken Sub inspector.

"I can't breathe."

Sighing, Vivek half-opened his eyes to meet hers—and immediately they widened.

It took him a minute to take in the scene as a whole and realize what he had to do…but he eventually unwrap his arms from around Tasha's ribcage and blushed furiously. They had been wrapped around her tightly, almost protectively, as if she were a teddy bear. It was like a barrier, keeping her safe, and…well, not even oxygen could penetrate.

"Sorry," he murmured.

Tasha only giggled, planting a chaste kiss on his forehead to show her forgiveness. She should've seen it all coming.

Her head fell against the pillow again, as she let out a slow sigh, and, smiling, she waited eagerly to be taken off to dreamland once more.

Surely, Dating Vivek was going to be one breath-taking experience…

* * *

**AN**

**Original Idea from one of the anime series.**

**Hope you like it. If not please mention it in the review section.**

**Thank You. TC**


	3. Chapter 3

Another shot!

* * *

The gardenia symbolizes a hidden love, while kept secret, it cannot grow or flourish. Gardenias are white, pure…much like the love they represent. However, secret love can become disheartened and bitter. It is unrequited.

More than anything that person wants their love to be reciprocated. Therein lays the problem, however. The love is so entrenched within that they can't let it out. They can't reveal how they feel because they fear rejection too much. The very thought that their love might turn away, might abandon them forever, is simply too much to stand. It's better this way. Better to stand off to the side. Just close enough…no, never close enough.

_"Better never to have met you in my dream than to wake and reach for hands that are not there."_

That wasn't right. Dreams could be so vivid, so real. In dreams, they could build a life. A life where they were loved. A life where the one they reached for was right there. They could touch them. They could love them…and they were loved. Loved like they always hoped they would be…like they had desperately wanted to be.

They were loved in the way they had always imagined. They had wasted away their days imagining it.

Yes, waking up was terrible. After a while though, it was as if they didn't. There was a dreamy haze all around. It dulled the ache of waking up alone. Because this way they could see them now…a vision in their head. It's as real as they could ever hope it could be. They want to reach out; they try to reach out. But they can't. They're too far now. **_She_ **is too far now. It's been too long and he can't. He's tried…no one has tried harder than him.

Because even if he could have before, it's too late now. He can't reach. He can't reach her.

In his dreams, she's as close as she can get. But she's not real. She'll never be real. Maybe they're right after all.

_..._

_"Perhaps a great love is never returned."_

A tall dark-haired man set down a bouquet of _gardenias_ at the base of a grave. He knelt down and traced the carvings on the stone. Biting his lip, he crossed his legs and sat in front of it like he had so many times before. He rarely spoke; he simply watched and remembered. Remembered what had been and what hadn't.

Vivek clenched his eyes shut and forcefully sucked in air. It never failed; it had been four years now and his lungs always seemed to close up when he came here to visit her. It usually disappeared after a moment, but the sensation was uncomfortable just the same.

He came here quite often. Too often, some might say. He didn't care what they said.

He fingered the petals on the white flower and sat the way he always did. Something was bothering him today, though. He knew what it was, and he tried to shove it out of his mind. As if life wasn't hard enough, he didn't need to make sweeping speeches to the wind.

His eyes trailed over the name on the marker. Tasha Sharma. Only 28 years old. How the hell was that fair? How was it even remotely fair? It wasn't damn it. Not fair at all.

This time, Vivek exhaled forcefully. It didn't help to get angry. It didn't help at all. He couldn't stop it though. Just like he couldn't help visiting her grave regularly. Just like he couldn't seem to keep the words he'd always wanted to say out of his mind right now.

It didn't matter now, right? She couldn't hear him. In his dreams, Tasha knew. She knew how much he loved her. How much he missed her still.

It was her birthday today. She would have turned 33.

Vivek could see her, sort of. In his mind's eye, she was smiling at him with an amused expression on her face. The way she had looked at him so many times before. She had been waiting for him to say something. Maybe. He had no way of knowing that now.

"Vivek."

Vivek looked up at the voice. Frederick stood over the grave, holding a bouquet of yellow roses. He smiled wryly at the gardenias Vivek had placed.

"Very fitting." His tone was miserable with traces of loneliness.

Without uttering a single word, Vivek sighed and stood up. "Sorry..Sir..I get back to work.."

Vivek was about to get up when Frederick pressed his hand on his shoulder as he eyed the sub inspector in front of him.

"Don't worry about it..ACP Sir knows where you are and besides there is no much work for today and If anything comes, I will handle it. You stay here.." Vivek didn't responded, he just stared at the empty space.

Frederick set his flowers in front of the marker. "Happy Birthday, Tasha."

He looked at Vivek, who was still staring spacing out. Frederick knew that he should move on so that they could have some time together. so without speaking much he turned to leave when something passed his mind and he turned half-way towards Vivek.

"You should tell her. She would have wanted to know."

Vivek looked at him sharply.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do. You know you should. Just tell her."

Vivek didn't say anything and simply turned away. Frederick sighed and began walking away before stopping.

"You've got to forgive yourself and move on, Vivek.."

He heard a sharp intake of breath but the inspector kept walking anyway.

Vivek was once again sitting cross-legged in front of her grave.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly and gazed down at the flowers he had brought her. "I'm sorry I never told you I loved you."

He grasped his hands tightly and tried to soothe the nervous knot that had formed. It was morbidly funny. Even now, he still found it hard to tell her everything.

"I've loved you all along. It's ridiculous, really. The moment I saw you at CID bureau's entrance, I knew I fell for you.. You were beautiful. I never told you that either. I always thought you were beautiful."

"I should have told you all of this before. You deserved to know it even if you didn't feel the same way. I wanted you too, though. Did you? I don't know. I guess I never will."

"It's still no excuse. I could just never seem to get the words out." Vivek swallowed roughly and paused for a moment.

"I was afraid. Afraid that you'd never want me. I couldn't blame you either. .But I loved you more than anyone ever could have. I still love you more than anyone could."

His hands were shaky now.

"You shouldn't have followed her. In fact you should have never gone to arrest her..You should have never got into that fight, the fight which took your.." Vivek clenched his eyes shut and tried to rid the images from his mind.

"You were always like that. Trying to protect everyone. Everyone you cared about. You didn't want to lose anyone again. Why didn't you let me protect you? I should have told you…I should have been there during the arrest..We were partners…" Vivek choked, it was horrible for him to remember all these things once again.

He rubbed his temples. He'd never voiced any of this. "I was so stupid. I know that now. Hell, I knew that then. I was just afraid. Look what that got me. The thing is I don't know whether you loved me but if you did…then I can't help but think about all we could have had."

There was so much they could have had. So many things he could only dream of now.

"If you didn't…I still wish I had told you. I would have stayed though. I would never have left you because you were my best friend. If you didn't love me, I would have figured out a way."

"That's what I miss about you most. The fact that we were always together. That's why I keep coming here. I miss you. I wanted you around all the time then, and I still do. That's why four years later, I'm still here. I need you."

Vivek stood. "I'm going to be here because the truth is I don't want to go. I can't forgive myself because I owe you too much."

"I can't move on, and I can't forget you. I don't want to, either. I can still see you."

He swallowed roughly again and took a few steps back. "I love you. I'll be back soon, ok? Happy Birthday...Tasha"

The sun was setting and patches of crimson red and orange patterned the sky. The remaining light traced his shadow along the grass. Vivek turned around and slowly began to walk back to his car. He would return, he promised to her silently but along with he knew that He would wait for her, till they both see each other again and he knew that even she would wait for him, even if it is in the Afterlife. He knew she would.

* * *

**AN**

Thank you for the reviews :)

It really meant lot!

I hope you like it, if not you can always mention it in the review section.

Aditi, I will work on your idea, if some theme pops in my mind.

Also the Gardenia flowers, I don't know If they are available in India are not, but I used it in the OS after reading "Flowers for Occasions" in that they have mentioned that the Gardenia Flowers are given to people to tell them they are special/ loved ones, hence used the idea here. :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmm…Vivek? Did you see where I left those files? The suspect's past history was in it ?"

"Er…here they are! Right underneath the police report, speaking of which…"

"THERE it is! Nikhil came in here earlier! He said he needed the report to hand to the attorney."

"I'll call him to come in. Oh, here are the other files."

Tasha stood up. "No, its fine, Vivek. I'll take them to him myself." Gathering her paper work, she slipped them all into a folder. "I'll be right back," Tasha called over her shoulder as she walked through the door.

For the few months, she and Vivek had been working on a high-profile serial murder case. It was very secretive and she had been extremely surprised when Acp Sir had called her and Vivek in to solve it because she was just new entrant in CID, and assigning a newbie like her on such high profile case puzzled her but without hesitating much about it, she dedicated herself and tried her level best in it.

It was a tough case; there had been very little evidence left over after each of the killings. Responsible for the murder of at least 5 college girls, it seemed virtually impossible that they could track him down. After several weeks of investigation, they had begun gathering integral pieces of evidence. A couple of phone conversations with an old friend of the Assistant Commissioner and getting information from every source helped them to get every pieces of the case. They'd gotten their man and they had enough evidence to put him away for years.

It was great to see a monster behind bars and aside from that there were also end of the year evaluations. Solving this case was bound to be good for both Tasha and Vivek.

"Tasha? Have you see Vivek?" Acp asked while coming out from the forensic lab.

She raised an eyebrow. "We were at my desk; he should still be there. Do you want me to call him over?"

Acp shook his head. "No, I'll go. I'm heading to Shimla for a month to look into another case and I'm taking Vivek with me. We have to leave tonight; it's urgent."

Tasha gaped. "A month? In Shimla? That's…that's so far away!"

He patted her shoulder. "Don't worry Tasha. I'm sure you all will be able to handle the work here. You all are my best officers. Are those the forms for the attorney handling the case?"

Tasha shook herself out of her stupor. "Yes…yes they are. I was just getting them to Nikhil."

He gave her a smile. "Okay, then." He walked down the way Tasha had come.

She stood in the hallway slightly disoriented. Vivek was going to Shimla for a month? He was leaving that night?

Tasha felt a little odd just then. After all, he had to go; it was a police investigation. Blinking rapidly, she looked at the paperwork in her hands and went to go find Nikhil.

It took three hours to finally get everything straightened out. Tasha shuffled back to her desk and sat. The room was still buzzing, after all the police department never slept; however, it was a whole new set of officers that took up the room's space. She saw some familiar faces leaving the office, their shifts were over.

Tasha stood on her tiptoes and looked around. Vivek was nowhere in sight. Had he left already? She hadn't even gotten a chance to wish him luck, say goodbye and what not. She pouted slightly as she wondered why she even cared so much. Yes, they were partners and friends but they hadn't even known each other very well until they'd begun working on the serial killer case.

Still, she couldn't get the image of him out of her head. The shy smile, bright brown eyes, tousled hair…

A faint blush kissed Tasha's cheeks. Where had that come from? They were just partners! Even so, Tasha couldn't shake the disappointed feeling…she'd really hoped to see him once more before he left.

She swung her bag over her shoulder and walked out into the hallway, her heels clicking away as she looked at the floor.

Only to run into the person she'd wanted to see most.

Vivek stood in front of her. "ohh..Tasha , hi! Our evaluation print outs are upstairs."

Tasha looked at him. "Oh! That's right!" She turned around but he stopped her. "Wait, I'll go with you."

They walked together and he opened the door to the stairwell for her. "I bet it says great things about you what with how well you did on this case." Vivek tried to encourage her.

She smiled awkwardly. "Yeah well…Thanks for your help." Their shoulders brushed and she could feel the all too familiar blush creep up her face once more. Not to mention the insanely giddy feeling dancing inside.

They reached the top floor and she started to walk straight ahead. He crossed in front of her. "Um, Tasha the office is this way…"

She laughed nervously. "Oh! Heh…right. That's right." Idiot. They continued walking down the hall.

When they reached the doorway, Vivek reached for an envelope attached to the door. "This is our department. Looks like no one's opened this yet." He opened the file and pulled out a sheet. "Here you go, Tasha!"

She took it and began to look it over and a smile crossed her face. Only good things seemed to be written there.

"Well, I'm glad I ran into you here." Vivek looked up at her and smiled. Tasha's heart did somersaults. "It was fun working with you…I mean we always work together but…I hope we get assigned on another case like this when I get back."

For reasons beyond her comprehension, Tasha seemed to lose control of her motor skills and was running clearly on autopilot. She nodded and smiled dumbly. "Right right."

He looked at his watch. "I'd better go. Acp Sir's waiting for me. See you in a month!"

She smiled and began to turn away. "See you…"

He grinned and waved at her one last time before heading off in the opposite direction.

Tasha began to walk down the hall rather slowly, a joyful grin growing on her face. Her heart beating quicker than normal, she went back the way she had come. Although, Tasha was considerably happier than she'd been prior to the odd change in fate.

"This is such a great day."

* * *

Another short and simple OS on Vivesha. Hope you all like it. :)


End file.
